A Promise Made
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Many believed that the allspark had been lost to the stars and found it's way to Earth; however this shows that Optimus took it from Cybertron to protect it when him and his team left for Earth.
1. Chapter 1: A Promise Made

Summary: Many believed that the Allspark had been lost and found it's way to earth a very long time ago, however the Allspark was taken by Optimus Prime when he and his team left Cybertron; the Decepticons got word that the Allspark was no longer on Cybertron and Optimus feared that they were getting too close to finding it in his possession so he turns to the one woman he could trust his human to protect it believing the Decepticons wouldn't search among the humans for it. This is the story of him giving it to his human.

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers, I only own the plot idea of this story; I also own Akadeanna, the U.S.S. Romulan mentioned in Chapter 2, Stardancer, Stargazer, and Flowerdancer Prime.

Akadeanna stood alone in her throne room; she was waiting for Optimus as he had wanted to talk to her alone. She had been in another lesson with her protector's when the young Prime had contacted her and asked to talk to her alone, but her protector's had been fine with their younger brother talking to his human alone. The young Queen wondered what was so important that her guardian had to talk to her alone as he never did that before let alone when he knew she was in training with her protectors. As the 15 year old Queen waited she thought about what Optimus could want to talk to her about, what could be this important to the youngest Earth Prime.

It was 20 minutes after her protectors had left that Optimus finally entered her throne room, looking around nervously. Akadeanna moves closer to her jumpy guardian and she says, "we're alone Optimus. Stardancer and Stargazer left 20 minutes ago." The young Prime finally relaxed a bit at his human's reassurance and he sat down near his human as he found it was easier to talk to her when he was sitting.

Optimus held tightly onto something he had covered with a Cybertronian cloth that Akadeanna had never seen before, but she recognized the design as something of the primes. Akadeanna looks at it curiously and asks, "does that have something to do with why you asked for an emergency meeting with me Optimus?" she pointed at the thing her guardian seemed to be holding onto very protectively.

Optimus nods at his human's words and says, "Yes this is why I asked for an emergency meeting with you. My brothers nor their team nor my team even know I have this, no one knows." Akadeanna was shocked, she had never known her guardian to be so secretive over something, but she knew it must be of great importance and she asks, "What is it?" Optimus finally relaxed his hold on what he held so tightly and uncovers a black cube with weird designs on it and he asks, "Do you know what this is Akadeanna? From your lessons with my brothers and their team?"

Akadeanna looks at the cube that her guardian had uncovered and it took her a bit to remember the only thing Stardancer had told her looked like that and she gasps and says, "that looks like the Allspark that Stardancer had taught me about." Optimus nods and says, "Yes this is the Allspark, it is not in it's full form for easy transport. When my team and I left Cybertron for Earth I took it; I was afraid if I left it behind on Cybertron the Decepticons would steal it."

Akadeanna winces at her guardian's words; she knew what would happen if the Decepticons got their servos on the Allspark from what Stardancer had told her many times during his lessons about it and she asks, "What does it have to do with why you asked for this emergency meeting?" Optimus sighs and says, "The Decepticons have gotten word that it is no longer on Cybertron and I'm afraid they are getting too close to finding it here on earth. I want to ask you to become it's guardian, you will be it's first human guardian, I believe the Decepticons won't search among the humans for it."

Akadeanna was startled at Optimus' words, he wanted her to protect the Allspark, she become the first human guardian of the Allspark? It made sense though why, and she thought about it for a bit before saying, "I would be honored to become it's first human guardian and to protect it with my life." Optimus smiles at his human's words he was very relieved she accepted the great honor he asked her to receive. He offers the Allspark to his human and says, "I only ask you not to tell me anything about it's condition, to protect it. When you have a chance after the war has settled down I want you to take it to Cybertron in the Sagittarius Sector and seek out the Mech known as Alpha Trion and give it to him."

Akadeanna accepts the Allspark and she felt different when it was in her hands, but she was startled when Optimus told her he didn't want her to tell him anything about the Allspark or it's condition, only asking her when the war had settled down for her to take it to Cybertron to give it to a Mech known as Alpha Trion. She asks, "Will you teach me how to check it then since I can't tell you anything about it after today? Am I to keep the information of it from your team, my protectors, and their team as well?"

Optimus nods and says, "Of course I will teach you how to check it since you are not to tell me anything about it after this meeting. Yes you must keep it from them, as I said they don't know the Allspark is here on earth." Akadeanna winces at his words, but it did make sense and she says, "I promise you I won't tell them and after this I won't tell you about it either. What about after I fulfill my promise of giving it to Alpha Trion? Can I tell you then?"

Optimus nods and says, "Yes only after then can you tell me about the Allspark because I will know then that it is safe where it belongs and it didn't fall into the wrong servos before you could." Akadeanna nods and says, "I promise I won't tell you until then Optimus."

End of chapter 1

Note: Optimus spent 4 hours teaching Akadeanna how to check the condition of the Allspark and he left the cloth that covered it with her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise Kept

Akadeanna sat in the First Officer's chair on the bridge of the U.S.S. Romulan next to her grandson who commanded the ship, she didn't care that she outranked him; she had no experience in commanding a Starship let alone a Romulan Warbird so she left it in the capable hands of her grandson.

It had been 10 fairy cycles since she had made the promise to Optimus to protect the Allspark and now she was finally on her way to Cybertron to find Alpha Trion to keep the promise she had made so long ago to her guardian, she just hoped that Alpha Trion was still alive or there was someone she could turn to, to give the Allspark to. She didn't tell Tomalok why she had to go to Cybertron, but him and his crew were going to the Sagittarius Sector anyways so she was able to get a ride with them as they were going to Pern to deliver some supplies and some candidates.

Helm says, "Sir we have arrived in orbit of Cybertron a small transport vessel is requesting permission to dock." Tomalok and Akadeanna both stood up at the Ensign's words and Tomalok says, "Thank you helm. Grant them permission to land in Shuttlebay 1. Akadeanna will meet them there." The ensign says, "Yes sir." He transmits the message to the transport vessel. Tomalok looks at his grandmother and asks, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Akadeanna smiles softly as Tomalok was concerned for her, but she shakes her head no and says, "No I'll be all right Tomalok I'm keeping a promise today that I made exactly 10 fairy cycles ago today and anyways Cybertron isn't too hospitable for non-Cybertronians anymore. Being a goddess and also a Seeker I won't have problems." Tomalok nods and says, "I understand Akadeanna; just be careful, I will let you know when we've returned." Akadeanna hugs her grandson and says, "Of course Tomalok I will be. You be careful too." Tomalok nods.

Akadeanna let go of Tomalok and he let go of her. She then turns and heads for the turbo lift and enters and says, "Shuttlebay 1." The lift then quickly headed down to deck 16 where Shuttlebay 1 was. 10 minutes later Akadeanna stepped out of the turbo lift and immediately she shifted to her Seeker form and headed into the Shuttlebay and smiles seeing the waiting shuttle and a voice asks, "Are you Flowerdancer Prime the one who I'm here to transport?" Flowerdancer says, "Yes I am Flowerdancer Prime who you are here to transport." The voice says, "Good welcome." A door on the side opened.

Flowerdancer stepped into the shuttle and sat down and watched as he left the Shuttlebay heading for Cybertron. Flowerdancer stared out the window at the war-torn planet that she had only been to once in her lifetime back a month before she had made the promise to Optimus. The voice spoke again and asks, "Why are you coming here today Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I made a promise to Optimus Prime at the beginning of time and only today have I been able to keep my promise to him. Can I ask you do you know if Alpha Trion is still online?" The voice says, "That is a very long time to keep a promise, but it's good you are able to finally keep it to him. Yes Alpha Trion is still online. Would you like me to have him meet us at the landing strip?"

Flowerdancer relaxes at the transport's words about Alpha Trion and she says, "I know it's a long time to keep a promise. Yes I would appreciate it if you would have him meet us at the landing strip. Do you have a designation?" The transport ship sent a call before he answered the young Prime and he says, "I'm called Moonlight." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "A pleasure." With those words the ship touched down on one of the remaining landmasses of Cybertron and he opened the door again and Flowerdancer stood up and walked out.

Crimson red optics look around the area where they had landed looking for another Mech, the one she had waited so long to meet and keep the promise to Optimus and as she watched a figure that looked like an old man ran up and he looks at the transport and says, "Sorry about that Moonlight I just woke up when you called me." The transport ship transformed into his bipedal form and he says, "That's ok Alpha Trion, this young Seeker," he pauses and indicated Flowerdancer and says, "Her name is Flowerdancer Prime; she is the one who wishes to speak to you."

Alpha Trion turns his attention to the red and black female seeker that stood near moonlight and he walks over to her and says, "My name is Alpha Trion. Welcome to Cybertron." Flowerdancer smiles at the older figure and was startled that he was Alpha Trion, but she says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Alpha Trion. Is there a place we can speak in private?" Alpha Trion nods and says, "Yeah my lab is the best place. Follow me." He leads Flowerdancer away from Moonlight along the path he had come from.

Alpha Trion asks, "Whose team do you belong to? I heard your from earth." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes I am from earth; I am Co-Leader of Optimus Prime's team; and I also serve Stardancer and Stargazer." Alpha Trion was startled a Seeker that served 2 teams not just one that was different. He says, "I don't recognize you or your name, who are your creators?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Primus himself gave me this form; I'm also human."

Alpha Trion was even more shocked at her words the Seeker knew Primus himself and that he had given her this form. He asks, "Why did you become a Seeker?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because from the age of 7 human years old I had been obsessed with Seekers after seeing Skyfire, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker performing over the Nile. At 13 I became the first Queen of a land called Egypt and they performed for me as a gift from Stardancer, I ended up treating them that day as they crashed during a move. 2 years later the exact same year I made the promise I'm keeping today to Optimus I was here to watching Starscream and his Quaterne do their Navigant."

Alpha Trion was shocked at her words and he asks, "When did you get this form then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I was 18 human years old when I got this form. From the age of 6 human years old until the age of 18 human years old I searched all the records and books I could get my hands on trying to find out who Primus was as his name was in my mind as long as I can remember, and then when I was 18 I turned to 2 Cybertronain friends to see if they could shed some light on who Primus was and they were very helpful and that day I went to the heavens and I finally met him; it was 3 days after that I asked him for this form."

Alpha Trion was startled and he asks, "How were you able to go to the heavens?" Flowerdancer shrugs her bi-colored shoulders and says, "Because in my human form I'm a goddess, I'm goddess of all animals and now in this form I'm considered an Autobot goddess because Primus gave me this form." Alpha Trion was startled even more, but he asks, "Do you know why Primus was in your memories for so long?" Flowerdancer nods and sat down once they had entered his lab and she says, "Yeah I know why as I asked him when I met him. You see Alpha Trion I am the first child of Cybertron; the first human born not here on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian."

Alpha Trion was startled even more at her words as he sat down across from her and he says, "So then he was there the day you were born, was he able to tell your parents who your guardian was?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he was there the day I was born. No he wasn't able to tell them, as soon as he got a glimpse of the mark on my back he left as he didn't know which of his children would be my guardian, he went to where the Minicon Jolt was born and he imprinted me onto Jolt and then came back and imprinted Jolt onto me, we were just 20 minutes old when we were imprinted on each other. It wasn't until I was 6 human years old I knew Cybertronians existed."

She closes her crimson eyes as she stops and she thinks back to that day before saying, "My guards had taken me out to the market that day and I got separated from them and then this large figure decided to attack me, but before he could lay his servos on me another just as large jet figure attacked him, I was scared thinking that the jet was attacking the other figure because he wanted to hurt or kill me, but that wasn't the case he was protecting me."

Alpha Trion was startled at her words and asks, "Who were they?" Flowerdancer's crimson red optics opened again and she says, "The first one was who is now called The Fallen, formerly known as Megatronus Prime; the black jet was Stardancer Prime. Stardancer then took me and found my guards and then he took me to meet the rest of his team and he and Stargazer became my protectors. It was from them I learned I was the human of a Prime."

Alpha Trion was startled at her words especially when she had mentioned The Fallen's other name, he didn't expect she would know his former name. He asks, "Who is your Prime? When did he come?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Optimus Prime is my Prime, and he came into my life 2 weeks after my 13th birthday, 1 week after I became the first Queen of Egypt. They came 2 days later than expected from what I heard Stardancer and Sorin say."

Alpha Trion was startled and he asks, "Why did they come 2 days late? Do you know?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah Optimus told me why, he had caught a small virus which delayed their arrival; Stardancer believed something came up or Optimus was afraid he wouldn't find me. Sorin was the one who believed I was Optimus' human as he felt Optimus around me, I didn't hear him say my name when he told Stardancer that he believed I was Optimus' human, but I knew he meant me as I was Sorin's only female student at the time."

Alpha Trion was startled at her words, but he asks, "What is the promise you made to Optimus that you are finally keeping today?" Flowerdancer sighs and she stands up and moves to the counsel near Alpha Trion before wrapping her arms around her Chestplates and she focused on her human form, making the older Mech confused what she was doing.

10 minutes later Flowerdancer was gone and now in her place standing on the counsel was Akadeanna dressed in the same Queen outfit that she had worn when she had made the promise to Optimus and she says, "My name like this is Queen Akadeanna Hawk. Optimus told me if I ever got a Cybertronian form after I had made that promise that I still had to revert to this form to keep my promise."

Alpha Trion was startled as he saw Flowerdancer in her human form, he could see why she was made a Prime as she held an air of leadership around her and he asks, "What is the promise you made to him Akadeanna?" Akadeanna sighs and turns her back to Alpha Trion and she asks, "How many of the remaining survivors here on Cybertron believe that the Allspark was lost in time?"

Alpha Trion was startled by her question, but he says, "Everyone does Akadeanna. No one has seen it since Optimus and his team left here to go to earth. Why do you ask?" Akadeanna turns around to look at Alpha Trion and she says, "It's still around," she pauses and sighs before she says, "Optimus was afraid that the Allspark was no longer safe here on Cybertron so he took the Allspark when him and his team left here. 2 years into his time on earth he had learned that the Decepticons had learned that the Allspark was no longer here on Cybertron and he was afraid that they would find it."

Alpha Trion was startled at her words and he says, "So he picked a guardian that he believed that the Decepticons would never check for it, am I right?" Akadeanna nods at Alpha Trion's words and she says, "Yes that's right that's what he did," she pauses and turns back around before she continued and she says, "He believed that the Decepticons wouldn't search among my kind the humans for the Allspark."

Alpha Trion was shocked by her words, so Optimus had chosen the Allspark's first human guardian, but it made sense why Optimus had done that. Alpha Trion asks, "Did the Decepticons ever look among your kind for them Miss Akadeanna? Who was the guardian he chose?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and she says, "No the Decepticons never looked among my kind for the Allspark," she pauses and turns around again to face Alpha Trion and she says, "It is the reason I'm here today Alpha Trion; I am the one Optimus chose to be the first human guardian of the Allspark."

Alpha Trion nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in at her words, but it did make sense if Optimus trusted her very much it would make sense he would chose her to protect the most important thing to their people, the Allspark. Alpha Trion asks, "May I see it please? Is it ok?" Akadeanna smiles softly and pulls out the Allspark, it was still covered with the cloth that Optimus had covering it when he had brought it to her to ask her to protect it and she presents the covered cube before she removed the cloth and she says, "Here it is Alpha Trion. I checked it on the way here it is still in perfect working order."

Alpha Trion was relieved as he saw the cube safe and sound and was even more when he heard it was in perfect working order and he accepts it, but he asks, "Does anyone of Optimus' team or Stardancer or Stargazer or their team know you have it?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No, none of them know, Optimus doesn't even know I still have it after all this time."

Alpha Trion nodded it made sense that none of Optimus' team knew nor the young Prime's older brothers or their team, but it startled him when Akadeanna said Optimus didn't know she still had it and he asks, "Why doesn't Optimus know you still have it?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because he asked me to not tell him anything about the Allspark when he asked me to protect it; he told me I could tell him about it once I had given it to you and only then."

Alpha Trion was startled, he had never known Optimus to do such a thing, but he asks, "Why did he ask that of you?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "I believe he was afraid somehow the Decepticons would get word of me having the Allspark if we talked about it. I don't know the honest reason as I didn't ask him." Alpha Trion nods as that did make sense and he asks, "Shall we use it to restore our world our home?"

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes let's; there is one place that has been in my dreams since I was 6 years old that I want to see and walk through once this planet has been restored to it's former beauty." Alpha Trion picks up Akadeanna and walks out of his lab and he asks, "Do you know what it's called?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes it's called The Garden Of Dreams to normal bots, but to Primes we call it The Garden Of Primes."

Alpha Trion was startled she knew of the garden and he asks, "How do you know of that garden? Why was it in your dreams?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "It was in my dreams because that is where Primus would talk to me, Primus told me it was called The Garden Of Dreams, but then when I talked to Optimus about it he told me it is also called The Garden Of Primes. Primus said it was because I am the human of a Prime that I was able to walk in it in my dreams; and of course now that I am a Prime as Flowerdancer I can walk in them."

Alpha Trion smiles softly and says, "It's a very beautiful place Akadeanna, most don't know this, but I am a Prime, but I never had it in my name." Akadeanna was startled at his words, but looks around when he stopped, Alpha Trion asks, "Does this look like a good place to you?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes it does. Why do you ask?" Alpha Trion sat Akadeanna back down this time on the ground and he says, "Well you see Akadeanna when Optimus made you the Allspark's first the first human guardian of it, that stopped it from being able to be activated by a bot, only you can activate it."

Akadeanna was startled by his words and asks, "So how do I activate it?" Alpha Trion instructed the young woman how to activate it pointing out different lines to trace to activate it and he then says, "Now throw it into the air." Akadeanna nods and throws it as hard as she could into the air and watches as it started to glow. Alpha Trion smiles and says, "You've done well Akadeanna, it's activated and now it's gonna start restoring our home."

Akadeanna smiles at Alpha Trion and says, "I'm glad Alpha Trion. This is not my first time here on Cybertron though, but the first time was a month before I made the promise to Optimus." Alpha Trion was startled at her words and asks, "Why were you here the first time?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "I was here the day Starscream and his Quaterne performed their Navigant. I spent a month here after The Navigant helping Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker after the loss of Skyfire."

Alpha Trion asks, "Then why didn't you look for the garden then?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because I didn't know it existed then, and if I had known I wouldn't have left Starscream and his Trinemates then, they were hurting too bad."


End file.
